


Middle Wolf

by jessicawitte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, teen wolf and the hobbit crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawitte/pseuds/jessicawitte
Summary: For some reason or another Derek and Stiles end up in middle earth with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Wil they get back to Beacon Hills, or will they stay with their new found friends?   (Starts in season 2 of Teen Wolf)





	1. The beginning

Stiles woke up with a groan. He had been partying with Scott last night, selebrating the anniversary of their friendship. Apparently he had gotten quite drunk, since he couldn't remember a single thing. 

Slowly getting used to the burning sunlight, he sat up and tried to look around. 'Mhhh, soft gras' he tought as he slipped his fingers through the green blades. 'Wait, what ????????' he sat up in a flash, his eyes as big as canonballs. "Shit, shit, shit," he mumbled, "this is not home, where the fuck am I? My dad is going to kill me when I get back to the house!" 

Suddenly he noticed the unconscious man lying rigth next to him. That was definetly not Scott, no, that was Derek Hale, werewolf extraordinaire. The same werewolf that hated his guts and liked to slam him into hard surfaces, the same man that was going to kill him, violently, when he woke up. By the time he finished that thought Stiles was ready to run as far as he could. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave Derek here to fend for himself, after all, he was lost as well.

And while Stiles was contemplating this, Derek was waking up. Stiles looked at the slowly stirring man besides him and tried not to think about how cute he found the droopy werewolf. "Hey, Sourwolf", he mumbled softly, knowing the wolf would hear him just fine. "Fuck Stiles," was the answer "Where the fuck are we? What did you do this time? I swear to god, if you screwed up my life again, I'm going to rip out your intestines, very slowly."

'Ok, so far for a cute sourwolf' "Who says this is my fault, Sourwolf?" Stiles grumbled, " It could have been you that got us here, where ever the hell here is." At this Derek snapped his head up, grabed Stiles' shirt and snarled angrily "This was you, Stiles, only you are such a klutz that you manage to screw up eveything you touch."

"Your such an asshole" Stiles said back as he stood up and lookmed around. They were standing in a green landscape, full of roling hills and sandy paths. In some of the hills there were big, round doors and a few smaller windows. It was amazing, and it looked realy peacefull. Meanwhile Derek had gotten up as well, and was now standing besides him, looking at their surrounding.

"Where are we?" the dark haired wolf mumbled. Stiles looked at him and smiled "I have no idea," he answered, "but this looks realy nice" "Yeah,.." Derek admitted.

"Well come on," Stiles said as he started walking along one of the paths "I bet someone can tell us where this is, and we'll be back home before we know it". And for once, the other ma listened, and folowed him into the surprisingly nice village. 

DHSTDHSTDHSTDHST

They had been walking for hours, it was getting darker and darker, but they still didn,'t have a clue about their whereabouts. The small creatures that populated the place hadn,'t talked to them, at all. Every time Stiles or Derek tried to ask them where they were, they had put their noses in the air and had scurried away. Aparently they realy didn't like strangers.

And the werewolf had been getting more more angry. Stiles was surprised he hadn,'t killed enyone yet. He had not even maimed them, and that was a record.

Suddenly they heard noise from one of the houses. It was not the kind of sound you would associate with the houghty creatures they had seen all day. "Hey, maybe the people will help us" said Stiles to the frowning Derek, as he knocked on the round, green door.

It had gotten realy silent in the house all of a sudden, and a small man opened the door. He had ligth brown curls and blue eyes, and he looked realy put out. "So sorry to disturb you," Stiles began, "but we were wondering if you could help us find our way home. We woke up in a field nearby and we have no clue where we are now." The man stepped back to let them in "Biblo Baggins, at your service". 

Stiles smiled a bit and beckoned Derek to get in as well. The wolf gave him a stony glare, but followed him nonteless. They both looked around the house as they got in and noticed the thirteen weird looking men sitting around Mr Baggins' table.


	2. Grumpy Mcdwarf

Thorin and the rest of the company were sitting at the table in Bilbo's home. They had been discussing their oncomming journey when they heard a loud knock at the door. Immediatly Thorin looked at Gandalf, but the wizard seemed to be taken aback as well. Maybe the wizard din,'t have enything to do with this,... surprisingly.

Slowly the hobbit stood up from his place and walked towards the green door, and once he hopend it, someone started babbeling about beïng lost and wanting help to get back. Uhg, they must be idiots if they didn't even know they were in the shire, even he had been capable enough to remember that, and everyone knows he is directionally challenged as it is.

As Thorin was contemplating this, he heard Bilbo inviting the man in, and all of the sudden a mere boy entered the smial. He was quite tall, but lanky, with short brown hair, ale-coloured eyes and a few moles in his face. But Thorin it seemed like he wasn't alone, as he turned around and smiled as he beckoned someone else into the house.

The next person was not what any of the company had expected. He was tall, had a muscled build, and din't look friendly... at all, but he seemed to walk with confidence and pride, like a leader. They didn"t know who this person was, but Thorin didn't trust him. He was way to dark to be a normal lost person. "Who are you", he grumbled at them and waited expectantly.

SSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDH

Stiles looked at the weird men sitting at the table, and had to hold in his laugh when he spotted the redhead with the starfish hair. Lydia would have a heartattack if she ever saw this man, although she probably would have a heartattack just entering the house ans seeing the bunch of unkept men

"Who are you?" one of them grumbled, apparently the one with the black wavy hair, since the rest was looking at him now. Maybe he was their leader, or something like that. But then Stiles saw that Derek was opening his mouth, and he rushed to get in front of him to adres the other man, heaven forbid Derek stuffed his foot in his mouth and so losing their only chance at help to get home.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski," he answered, "and that is my... uhm... friend, Derek Hale. We didn't want to interrupt you, but i'm afraid we could use some help getting home." Stiles looked at them expectantly and behind him he heard Derek mutter something along the lines of annoying sixteenyearold's and wanting to rip their heads of. 

The darkhaired man glared at them and said: "If you didn't want to interrupt us, why did you knock on that door, and besides, we are the dwarves of Erebor, we have better things to do then escorting hopeless children back to their home." 'So', Stiles thought, 'he isn't a man, he's a dwarf. But if he is in fact a dwarf, how is it possible that he is just as tall as Derek and me?' But as Stiles was bussy thinking this, Derek had stormed past him and slamed the unfriendly dwarf into the wall: "Listen here, you worthless shit, we don't wan't to be here, just as you don't want us here, but we need help getting back where we came from, so I suggest you come with something usefull, or shut the fuck up". 

This was ofcourse not so well recieved by the rest of the dwarves, they were al trying to grab their weapons, but the uproar ended as the wizard stood up, "Enough" he bellowed, and the very air around him seemed to swerve. It was even enough to let Derek release the leader and stand back next to Stiles. Who ofcourse had his own thing to say "Yeah,... Derek, well done, now they will realy want to help us. When has it ever been helpful to threaten the person that you are dependant on? I know that you're the alpha, but even you should be able to make those aparently useless braincells work for like a milisecond."

But then all of the sudden the tension was broken as twoo of the youngest dwarves started to laugh loudly. "Wahahaahhaah," the dark haired one said, "Fili, I have never seen enyone with the balls to put uncle in his place like that. This is the best day of my life." 

After that everyone save for Thorin and Derek started laughing as well, and they made place at the table for the newcommers to sit. "So," Balin started "where are you from, lads, that you don't even know the shire?" "No, no," the dwarf with the weird had said, "first things first, we haven't introduced ourselves to the lads yet. I'm Bofur, that is my brother Bombur and cousin Bifur, and across from them ar Fili and Kili. Then we have brothers Dori, Ori and Nori, next to them are oin and gloin, and on the other side of the table Balin and Dwalin. And last but not least, at the front of the table is our leader and kink: Thorin II Oakenshield" 

"Wow," Stiles laughed, "I'm probably going to forget most of your names, but pleased to meet you. As for your other question..... I'm not even sure we are in the right world enymore, since we don't have dwarves in ours, and I certainly have never heard of a place called 'the Shire'." 

"That is certainly something, my boy", the old wizard answered, "but tell me, where are you from, if not from this realm?" "We come from Beacon Hills, Califournia, a state that's part of America, which is a country on Earth" replied Stiles. And indeed, no one had ever heard of it. The wizard frowned and then looked at them sadly "I don't know how to get you home, boys. I'm a wizard, you see, but even I don't have the power to send people across realms. I don't even know if it is possible for you to go back home."

Derek and Stiles sighed, they had expected something like this. They din't even know how they got in this world in the first place, so the chance that anyone would know how to send them back had always been a slim one. But they both had realy hoped they would get home, Stiles had his dad to look after, and Scott, who couldn't even stay alive for a week without him, despite being a werewolf. And Derek, he had found a pack again, a family. He was their alpha, and he was supposed to look after them, but now he was here and he couldn't."

The rest of the company noticed their glum mood and tried to make them feel better, or rather make Stiles feel better, since they din't like Derek all that much. They weren't sure they could trust him, but Stiles seemed to, so they were going to give it a try.

"Don't worry, laddies", Balin said, "We will get you home, one way or another." "They can travel with us till we pass Rivendell, but if we haven't found a way by then, they are on their own." Thorin countered angrily, he was the king, so he was going to decide who was comming with them. 

"Oki doki, Grumpy McDwarf," Stiles said happily, "thanks that you'll let us come, you'll never even notice we're there." Derek snorted at this, 'yeah right, never even notice we're there. Stiles couldn't even stop spasming and babbling if his life depended on it' he tought, but he said nothing. 

The rest of the dwarves however laughed at the boys antics. 

"So," Fili asked Stiles after a while "why is your friend scowling all the time? Seriously, I have never even met somebody remotely as grumpy as uncle, but your friend's certainly up there. Although, uncle has never been able to do the thing with the eyebrows." "Oh, the eyebrows and the scowls are realy a language," Stiles answered, "I have numbered and translated every single one of them. Right now you see eybrows 24 with scowl 58, which means something along the lines of 'I'm realy anoyed, Stiles I hate your guts, and if you don't stop talking within 10 minutes, I'm going to rip your throat out,... with my teeth'."

Derek looked at him weirdly, but Stiles didn't care and gave the wolf a pat on his arm "It's okay, Sourwolf, you don't have any secrets for yoda." He laughed for a second but then added: "but seriously, Derek, don't worry, we'll get home, I'm certain of it." And for the first time he had met the man, Derek took his hand and squeezed "I know Stiles, I know."

And so the night went on, with merrymaking and singing, and when the dwarves started to sing the song about the day Smaug came, they drifted to a much needed sleep. After all, tomorrow, they had a long jouney ahead of them...


	3. Start of the journey

The next day Stiles woke up first. He had slept wonderfully, despite te fact that he was litteraly world away from home, and thus from his dad. He stood up and walked to the pantry the dwarves had emptied the night before. "So", he stated "no breakfast for Stiles... lovely." 

Just as he said that the smal creature, 'Bialo? Malbo? Bilbo?, definatly Bilbo', came into the pantry and stood next to him "Well, the dwarves certainly did a number on my poor pantry. How in the name of Yvanna am I going to serve breakfast?" "Wel, we could always go to a shop, or the market, or where-ever you Middle-Earthers get your food" Stiles said happily. "Yeah", the hobbit answerd "that is a splendid idea, I'll go to the morningmarket" And as the small man took his coat from the rack Stiles jumped to him excitedly "Oh, can i come, you could tell me all about you, what was it again...?... hobbits."

SSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDH

About half an hour after Stiles and Bilbo had left the rest of the houseguest began stirring. It was stil realy early, and they only had to leave in a while. 

But there was one person that didn't wake up in such a peacefull state: Derek Hale. Where the fuck was Stiles? He had been here when he shot awake over an hour ago, but now the hiperactive spaz was nowhere to be seen. "I swear to god Stiles, if you left me here to fend for myself, I'm going to hunt you down and shread you to such tiny peaces even you're father won't be able to recognise you."

"Good morning Derek Hale from Beacon Hills", one of the younger dwarves, the dark one, said chearily "how are you feeling this lovely day?" "Fine" Derek grumbled as he stood up from where he had been sitting. But just as the younger dwarf wanted to ask more, the front door opened, and in walked Bilbo and Stiles. "Where the fuck have you been?" he growled angrily to the spastic teen. "Good morning Stiles, how are you? Fine Derek, thanks for asking." the younger boy amumbled "But to answer your question, we were at the market, looking for breakfeast to feed evneryone." And as he said that he dropped the heavy melons and other things that Derek had never seen before on the table.

"So," Stiles began cheerily, "what are we going to do today?" And to everyones surprise it was Thorin that answered the question.... civily....: "We're going to buy some ponies, and then well start on our jouney to the mountain. I hope you boys can fight, cause we won't be saving your asses all the time. The wild is not a place for young and helpless creatures." But instead of becomming scared like Thorin thought he would, Stiles began to laugh "Wahahahahaah, you hope we can fight, cause the wild is no place for the helpless, Wahahahahahaha. Have you seen Derek? He is like 170 pounds of pure muscles and claws. He could wrip you to shreads in like a milisecond, besides, he practically lives in the wild." But he stopped when he saw Derek's glare of doom and heard him growl lowly in the back of his throath.

"Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf, Sourwolf".

Everyone was looking at Stiles and Derek. They could hardly believe that de dark haired man was that adept at fighting. He certianly looked muscled, they would grant him that, but he had hardly more muscles then Dwalen, or even Thorin. No, the boy was exagerating surely.

"Mhhh", Thorin mumbled as he was thinking the same as the rest of his dwarves "Get ready, we leave in an hour." And so the dwarves ate their breakfast in silence, and after that cleaned the poor hobbit's house until it was as clean as the day it was made.

DHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSSDHSS

After the breakfast debacle some of the dwarves had gone to buy more ponies for the journey. And after about half an hour they returned with 15 ponies. "So," Balin asked the twoo foreigners "are you both capable of riding a pony? Otherwise you'll have to ride with one of us." "Oh, it is not a problem" Stiles answered, "I know perfectly wel to ride a horse."

"And you, master Hale?", Ori asked as the grumbling and glaring man hand't answered Balins question "Are you adept at riding?" It was silent for a few seconds "I'll run" came the short answer from the werewolf.

"What?" asked Dwaling, glaring as well "You can't run, you would get behind almost instantly. Besides, you can't run all the way to Erebor, you're feet 'll get sore." Derek turned around glaring "wanna bet how far I can stay up front without a stupid pony? I'd be waiting for you all day. Now are we gonna leave, or are we gonna argue all day, cause if we are, i'm sure your lovely king will like you a lot less then he does now."

"Fine," growled Thorin suddenly, having heard the whole conversation "let the man walk, but if he gets left behind, we leave hin behind. Understood?" And after those words everyone (including Stiles and Gandals) got on their pony and started riding towards the forest that sepparated the Shire from the rest of Middle Earth. Thorin was laughing on the inside, that unfriendly and ungratefull black-haired man would soon plead them to let him take a pony after all, but he would say no. And the ungratefull shit would have leaned his lesson about listening to the king. 

But he was wrong, so unbelievably wrong. The second they got their horses in gallop Derek started running and outran all the ponies with ease, he din't eaven look tired. It was like Hale had the strenght and speed of a horse, and thorin didn't like it. "What did I tell you", Stiles suddenly said to Fili and Kili, laughting, "I told you he'd keep up without a doubt." "Uhu" Fili answered, still stunned and looking at the newcommer that was at the moment almost a yard in front of them. Kili on the contrary started laughing softly "He'll drinve uncle crazy before the week is over. But the best ting about all of it is that they deserve eachother... it's almost unbelievable how much alike they are." 

Stiles and Fili agreed with that, but they soon let it go and started talking about al the races and creatures in middle earth. And so the journey to the lonely mountain had begun.


	4. Out of the shire and into the wild

They had been riding for little less than an hour when the dwarves started betting if their burglar would show up. Almost every dwarf had said that the poor hobbit would likely not, but Gandalf, and Fili and Kili, said he would. The last two had done so on advice from Stiles, who had declared that Bilbo was a lot like his friend Scott, and so would never denounce the chance to come and help the Dwarves reclaim their home.

Unsurprisingly it was Derek who first heard the hobbit, and he stopped running. "What is it, boy?" asked the bald dwarf with the tattoo's, Dwalin, "tired already?" All the dwarves started laughing, but to be realy honest, they were surprised that the dark haired boy had been able to hold on for so long. Not even the most fierce dwarven warriors had such a good physique. 

"No, you idiot," Derek answered "your burglar is comming towards us, shouting for us to wait." Again all the dwarves laughed. It wasn't possible that the boy could hear al that. Them dwarves hadn't even heard the hobbit shouting, and they had exellent ears, since they had to be able to hear from the sound of the mine walls where precious gems were present. But again they were in for a big surprise, because a minute or so after Derek had stopped, the hobbit appeared.

"Wait, wait, I sined it, I signed the contract", he shouted and he approached Balin to give him de document. The old dwarf inspected it, and after he deemed it in order Thorin ordered them to give him a pony.

 

A few minutes after they had started riding again Fili adressed Stiles, who was at that moment fidgetting on his black pony/steed, utterly bored. 

"Hey, pshht, Stiles.... how the hell did your companion, Derek?, hear Bilbo comming?" 

"Oh," Stiles answered "that is easy, he has like this really awsome hearing. Well, actually, all of his senses are like that... but his hearing is like realy, realy good. He can like hear when you are lying!!" "And smell your emotions..." he aded after a second. 

"Realy?" Kili answered, "So he could tell a lie from a heap of thruths?... I find that hard to believe, but we could try to test it....." "Hey Derek, tell if i'm lying or not! I am Kili, son of Dis, the princes of Erebor. Me and Fee, are among the most good looking dwarrow of Ered Luin, so girls fall for us in heaps" he shouted, smirking, as he thougth Derek could never get which was a ly and which was not.

For a while Derek said nothing, but then he threw Stiles a glare that prommised he would be killed as soon as he left that pony, and answered growlinig "The first of it was al true, and saying you are among the most handsome is subjective, so as long as you believe it yourself, it could be a ly without being detected. But you lied about the 'us' part of your last statement, so i gues girls throw themselves at Fili, but not at you."

"How the fuck did you know that girls throw themselves at Fee, but not at me, instead of the other way around" the young dwarf yelled in outrage. By now all the other dwarves, and even Gandalf were listening in. 

"The fact that you reeked of doubt and insecurity when you said us" was the only answer they got out of Derek. Stiles on the other hand elaborated with joy "He combines all of his senses to detect lies, you know. And like I said, he smels what you feel."

"Well, laddie" Balin said to the younger boy, "that is a fine skill to have. It would be pretty usefull for our dwarven merchants and leaders to hear when they are being lied to."

"Oh yeah," answered stiles "But not so practical when you don't want him to know some things. I mean, my best friend, Scott, is like him as well, but it's really hard to tell him something for his own good when he can reek the lie a mile away."

At this time the entire company was listening to the conversation. This was starting to get really interesting, and they wondered what else the dark haired boy could do. Of course it was Ori that voiced the thought, since he was always the curious one, being a scribe and all... "So what else can they do? Or is the detecting lies and smelling emotions it?"

"Well," Stiles hummed thoughtfully, he had to be at least a little carefull about what he was going to say, and what not, "Thanks to the sence of smell that is so good, they could track a person based on their sent, they can run really fast and are insanely strong, oh, and you're realy safe among them, cause they could rip your enemy to shreads in like a milisecond." By now the whole company was staring. How was it possible that a mere human boy of 22/23 could have skills that even their best dwarven warriors didn't have. Better yet, skills that even those tree-shaggers didn't posess.

And so the conversation was ended, everyone except Derek and Stiles thinking about what the jittery boy had said. Luckily the day was almost over, as the sun was starting to set, and Thorin declared that they would stop and rest for the night. They had reached and overhaning rock near a cliff, which was ideal to start a fire and set up their camp.

Of course Stiles couldn't sit still, and started to fidget and babble like his life depended on it, telling Fili and Kili about his dad, and how his mom had died when he was little. He even told them about his best friend Scott, and the beautifull Lydia, whom he had been in love with since third grade, but who he now saw as nothing less then a sister. And when they asked him why he didn't love her eneymore, he said that he had found someone else to love, even though that someone would never love him back.

Of course he didn't tell them that that someone was sitting on the oposite side of the fire from where he was sitting, since that certain person would definitly hear, and would either laugh in his face or kill him instantly. Or worse, look at him in disgust.

And so the conversation went on untill Stiles jumped up and clapped his hands together "So Kili, you are the archer of the bunch, think you could teach me how to shoot?" At this Dereks head shot up "No. YOU are not tuching a bow. With your lack of coordination you'll probably shoot yourself, or worse, one of us."

"Oh shut up, Sourwolf," Stiles huffed "I need skills to survive, you may have your claws, but i'm practically defenceless, so i'm gonna learn how to shoot." And with that he urged Kili to his feed and Kili started with teaching the corect stance and how he should hold the bow. After a while both Fili and Kili deemed him ready to try and shoot his first arrow, so Stiles nocked the blasted thin and aimed at a tree. Of course, like always, Derek was right, when he released the arrow it flew at the tree he was aiming for, but in some weird way the arrow bounced back and ricochetted towards the company, and promptly landed in Dereks shoulder.

"STIIIIILESSSS!!!!!!!" 

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' Stiles though misserably 'He'll kill me now for sure, I'm in so much trouble'

The company on the other hand was staring, how the hell did the clumsy boy manage to shoot someone while aiming the complete opposite way.... In the meantime Derek had grabed the arrow and yanked it out of his left shoulder. "I told you to stay away from the bow and arrow!! But no, you never listen, you're such a peace of shit, Stiles, I swear to god, and if you ever shoot me again i'll evicerate you, pronto!!!!!" he yelled at the younger boy.

Stiles was close to tears, he had never meant to hurt Derek, he loved him, and the words that the older werewolf had said cut right through his soul. "I'm sorry, Sourwolf, I didn't mean to hurt you", he whispered quietly, and he gave the bow back at Kili, hanging his head and sitting back down at the fire. By now Dereks rage had subsided, and the rest of the company watched stunnend as the would the arrow had caused started to close up easily.

"What the hell!!!" Kili shouted "Where did the wound gow? How the hell are you healed already?????" But derek only grunted and mumbled something along the lines of 'superhealing', and left it at that.

He regretted shouting at Stiles like that. He knew the other boy hadn't meant to hurt him, and looking at the normaly so boisterous boy that was now very dejectedly hanging his head, he felt awfull. Ever since Stiles had saved him in that swimming pool, he had started to like the other boy. Siltes was loyal to a fault, and he had kept him alive, even though he had threatened his life only minutes before. Stiles was special, and he didn't want to lose him, and now he was feeling down and depressed thanks to him...

And so the evening went on, neither Stiles nor Derek paying attention as Fili and Kili joked around about orks to Bilbo, and as Balin told the story of the battle at Azanulbizar. It was only after everyone started getting on their bedrolls that they became aware of the outer world again.

And that was precisely when Derek heard Stiles starting to shiver, even though he was relatively close to the fire. So Derek stood up, took his own bedroll, dropped it next to Stiles, and laid down, pulling the shivering boy in his arms. Everyone looked at him surprised, even Stiles, but te latter dropped it quikly and snuggled deeper into the chest and body heat of one Derek Hale. Meanwhile the other members of the company started to wonder if they were wrong about the unfriendly looking black haired boy. Maybe there was more to him then met the eye, maybe he was just like Thorin............


End file.
